


The Fake Date Of A Real Valentine's Day Fiasco Date

by PrettyPinkPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Yixing is there if you squint, future cute boyfriends, kind of Valentines day ?, suchen are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPinkPrincess/pseuds/PrettyPinkPrincess
Summary: For this Valentine's Day, Chanyeol is alone... Or so he thought.





	The Fake Date Of A Real Valentine's Day Fiasco Date

**Author's Note:**

> 💖My second fic is here!!!💖  
> Made this on the beginning of the year, but I didn't have the time to post it before... Wanted this to be one of the many birthdays presents for one of my best friends, who loves chanbaek dearly. She deserves this and many more things!   
> G, hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it's a bit late!   
> Hope everybody who reads it likes it too!! 💖

Chanyeol looked at the clock on the restaurant’s wall for what felt like the hundredth time, he was switching between staring at the clock and watching the movement on the street, through on of the establishment’s windows. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend, more like ex-boyfriend, had stood him up. The guy had begged him to come to this date claiming it was the last chance he would ask, pleading for Chanyeol to remember their old and good times, and Chanyeol, as the softhearted person he was, said yes.

And now he regrets ever saying yes.

The clock ticks by again, and for the tenth time a waiter comes to his table asking if he wants to order and he denies, again, still trying to give time for his, definitely, ex-boyfriend. The girl gives him a pitiful look and an attempt of a smile, albeit it looks a little bit strange as if she’s not trying to show how pathetic he is looking, on a Valentine’s Day waiting for almost two hours and no sign of his date showing up. 

As she nods and starts to make a move to cater another table, a man enters the restaurant, a very big bouquet of white roses in his hands, he walks directly to Chanyeol’s table and the latter briefly wonders what is happening.

“Sorry I’m so late, baby, traffic was crazy” He said out loud and gave him a smile, the guy gets in front of Chanyeol, bending a little to give him a small kiss on the cheek “I’m Baekhyun. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick” Baekhyun says quietly, only for the other to hear, and Chanyeol dumbly nods while trying to understand what is happening.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Baekhyun hands him the flowers “Some beautiful flowers for the most beautiful man” Chanyeol who is now blushing and a little enamored with guy he had just met.

Chanyeol stays quiet, eyes running through the restaurant and to the beautiful flower bouquet in his arms, he steals some glances from time to time at Baekhyun. The same Baekhyun who is busy looking at the menu, grimacing as he reads the dishes listed there.

“Ah!” He exclaims as he looks at Chanyeol, who was surprised by Baekhyun’s outburst “I forgot to ask your name” he whispers and lets out a little embarrassed laugh afterwards, looking sheepishly at the other man.

“My na- “Chanyeol’s voice comes out too loud, making Baekhyun and himself flinch, some people give them looks from other tables and Baekhyun glares at them as the other one blushes and ducks his head. “My name is Chanyeol” he says in a whisper and Baekhyun gives him a radiant smile, lips stretching into a grin that looks like a rectangle, and the taller one can’t contain himself, giving back a small smile.

“So… How was your day?” With an arm rested on the table he supports his chin on his hand and Chanyeol is briefly distracted by Baekhyun pretty fingers.

“Ah! It was good!” Chanyeol says animatedly “I wrote some new songs and played some of the already produced to Yixing hyung” Chanyeol momentarily forgets that Baekhyun doesn’t know in what and with who he works, too excited to tell someone about the great day he had.

“I did some arrangements on old songs too and showed them to Junmyeon hyung. He even approved a few for some of the new albums!” Chanyeol says, a big grin appearing on his face; Baekhyun’s smile slightly dims.

“Wait… ‘Junmyeon hyung’ as in Kim Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks and as Chanyeol is about to answer, the waitress comes and gives both of them a wide smile, asking for their orders. While Baekhyun is busy searching for the name of his order, the waitress gives him a once over and looks at Chanyeol, showing him a surprised face accompanied by a thumbs up, and he feels flustered, his cheeks getting warm.

As they say their orders and the waitress goes away, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who is expectantly looking at him, he finally answers Baekhyun’s question.

“Yes… Junmyeon hyung, the owner of Kim Entertainment.” Chanyeol suspiciously says.

Baekhyun laughs, all bright and at the same time corny “I can’t believe you know Junmyeon hyung! I was with Jongdae just now!” Baekhyun exclaims and Chanyeol frowns.

“You mean Jongdae, Junmyeon hyung’s fiancé?” Chanyeol’s face is pure disbelief, he can’t believe that Baekhyun, a guy he just met knows his boss and one of the board directors at the company he works.

“What is your job?” He asks extremely confused and curious.

“Well I’m a fashion designer… I work at BBH” Baekhyun said waiting for the other’s reaction. He stares as Chanyeol’s mouth opens in amazement and he looks excitedly at Baekhyun.

“Man, I love their clothes so much! I literally bought all the new collection!” He talks loudly and happy, babbling about his favorite designs, Baekhyun briefly thinks how someone could let this man walk away, how someone didn’t want to spend a beautiful night with him.

Their conversations flows through the night. They talk about everything, favorite clothes, designers, their dogs, favorite foods and even their families. Chanyeol feels drawn to the other male, his pretty face and smile captivating all of his attention.

The food arrives and the conversation continues, at some point both of them aren’t even acting as strangers anymore, their connection making it seem like they have known each other for forever. 

As the night comes to an end, they get ready to leave, Baekhyun paying for their meal because “You deserve to have an amazing Valentine’s Date and you were the one waiting for me for all that time” and Baekhyun winks, turning Chanyeol into a shy mess.

Baekhyun pays the bill and they get out of the restaurant, the same waitress still giving Chanyeol a thumbs up and a big smile.

“I think the least you should do is let me buy you an ice cream” Chanyeol says and smiles “I know a place very nice and not far from here. You’ll love it” he continues, wishing and praying that the other will accept, thinking it’s still too early to say goodbye.

“I would love to” Baekhyun gives him a smile, slightly touching his hand as both of them are facing each other still in front of the restaurant.

Their walk is quiet and Chanyeol feels a little light headed every time their hands brush against each other. The small park is one block away from the restaurant, all illuminated thanks to the special day, and it feels as if there is magic floating through the park. The people are with their loved ones, seated on the grass, on top of blankets doing picnics, on benches and on the chairs of the ice cream parlor.

Chanyeol pays this time, the two ice cream cones sweet and refreshing. They walk, eating their deserts and wandering around, occasionally looking when the other is focused on another thing. They get to a bench in front of a small lake, a soft glow illuminating the place and Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun, for the first time realizing how much of an angel he reminds him of, soft and delicate features and a heart of gold, Chanyeol suddenly feels thankful that his ex-boyfriend asked for one more chance and blew it.

“Thank you for not letting me alone there” Chanyeol says, his heart beating as sincerity and vulnerability are detectable in his voice. 

Baekhyun smiles at him, gentle and warm “Chanyeol, you don’t have to thank me, what I said there is true, he was a dick for not showing up.” He takes a deep breath “I was with Jongdae at the little coffee shop in front of the restaurant and I saw how much time you spent there, alone.” Chanyeol colors a little, embarrassed that people saw him being stood up by his date.

“I felt drawn to you the first time I looked out of the window and saw that beautiful man all alone, looking so angry and sad and, as the time went by and I saw nobody was coming, I had to do something” Baekhyun continues “I couldn’t let someone as beautiful as you are all alone there.” He gives a cheeky grin to Chanyeol, soft eyes and endearment written all over his face.

Chanyeol blushes even more, his whole face red, a groan escaping from his lips, making Baekhyun let out an amused laugh.

“You can’t do things like this to me!” Chanyeol exclaims trying to sound outraged but the fondness sounding clear in his voice “We didn’t even finish our first date yet!”  
Baekhyun had a smirk on his face “So this was a date?” He lifts one of his brows, all challenging and flirty.

“Well… it could be, if you want to, that is” Chanyeol says and rushes to explain “Because I want this to be a date, I really enjoyed your company” And he tries to look tough, unaffected, but it’s clear as the day that Chanyeol is panicking, bashful about his confession.

“Yes, I want this to be a date” Baekhyun softly touches Chanyeol’s hand “And for us to have many others after today” He says as their fingers interlock.

“Okay” Chanyeol giggles “I would love to go out with you again” and he bends a little, their height difference somehow appearing, and kisses softly and quickly Baekhyun’s cheek. Both of them let out small giggles and smiles, delighted and happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little story! Hope you enjoyed reading it!
> 
> My twitter is @01suchen21! You can find me there to talk about fics and SUCHEN (and other ships too)! 💕💕💕💕💕💕


End file.
